


your honey jars are frozen

by m0ssylog



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, fluffy sex? is that a thing?, penny is a virgin, the farmer is nonbinary and has a penis, with some fluff too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: farmer fawn shows penny loving, caring, sex that comes out of a place of love. features penny getting eaten out and fucked for the first time.
Relationships: Penny/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	your honey jars are frozen

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my co op save w friends. the white haired farmer is momo. the tan farmer is patsy’s character axel. the fisherman is HD’s farmer marm. my farmer is named after me but is separate from me.
> 
> song title lyrics from honey jars by bryan jon appleby

The farmer stood at an average height, but their body did not shy away. With the dark blue hair it made the person somewhat mysterious. This mysterious persona was enhanced by their skull shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots. They did their best to talk to the residents of Stardew Valley, but was often too busy with other tasks, or simply forgot. They shared a farm with three others who were more outgoing. A fisherman among them, a white haired miner, and a tanned farmer were often seen with the infamous Fawn. So it was even more curious that this farmer seemed so enamored with Penny.

Penny had the sweet girl reputation, and while reputations weren’t always true, this one was. She truly was and is the embodiment of wildflower honey. And she had found herself letting her shy persona crumble piece by piece each time around Fawn. Maybe it was the constant showering of gifts. Maybe it was the way their eyes softened when talking to Shane. Maybe it was because she wasn’t used to be treating so nicely. Or perhaps how their shirt rode up when reaching high, and they had a sprinkling of blue hair up their toned belly. Whatever it was, Penny... Liked it. And she didn’t think she would. So she allowed herself to become vulnerable with them.

Which is how the woman found herself being held by the farmer by the ass, bodies touching, and mouths connected, in the farmer’s cabin. The two collapsed onto the quilt covered bed with Fawn on top of her. A fireplace roars nearby, illuminating the shack and their bodies in a soft orange glow. Two windows in the back of the cabin are pitch black and mirror the couple’s reflection. Their bodies sink into the hand made blankets and cotton pillowcases.

“Hey,” Penny breathes, pulling her lips away, “Are the others asleep?”

Fawn huffs and smiles. “They’re out mining. They should be back soon, but I told them I’m going to sleep.” They reach a hand up to cup Penny’s cheek.

With a quick nod, Penny pulls the other back down to continue the kissing. Fawn’s tongue even enters her mouth. It took Penny a very long time to even process that Fawn’s hands had traveled down and slid her skirt up onto her hips and palmed at her panties. Penny pulls back again, flustered, and ashamed. She notices the crickets chirping outside. She suddenly feels eyes on her, turning to look to the rest of the room, expecting a cat or dog to be watching them. But no such comfort was rewarded as it was only them in the room, a fact that would’ve comforted a regular lover.

“What’s wrong?” Fawn notices the change in expression quickly. They remove their strong hand.

Penny brings a hand to her mouth. “I just...” She pants, “I haven’t seen you naked before.”

No longer as concerned, Fawn grins, and scoots off the bed. They take off their skull printed tee and dirty working jeans. Before the other, Fawn stands with a flat chest covered in a light sprinkling of blue hair that travels down their whole body. The hair bunches up at the nape of a flaccid pink cock. They put their hands on their hips with an expectant stare.

With a deep breath, Penny moves to sit on the side of the bed. She looks over the other longingly. She notices small tattoos and scars and freckles. Once she felt she had seen it all, she stands up. In silence she lifts her arms to take off a blouse and throw it aside. She slides down the hem of a skirt. She undoes her bra clasp and her medium sized breasts bellow out. Dainty fingers slide her panties down to the floor. Feeling eyes on her, she realized the only eyes staring her down in here would be Fawn’s. She told herself no one would see this. This was a private moment, shared by two consenting adults. She even smiles to herself at the thought, almost forgetting how she had exposed herself to the farmer.

Fawn looks on with contentment. The woman’s body is slightly chubby, with wide arms. Soft breasts laid drooping over her torso. Her body shape seems to be more rectangle or pear, her thighs very plump with no gap. “Wow.” Fawn sighs through a smile, “You’re gorgeous.”

Penny only blushes more. She opens her mouth to reply but is met with Fawn’s lips crashing into hers. The farmer is hungry now. Moaning in surprise, she reaches around to grip at the farmer’s shoulder blades. The two fall back into the bed. Penny feels the cock of the other slowly hardening just from their kissing, the member grazing her bare thigh. Their skin slides against the warm blankets below.

“Ah,” Fawn pulls away to huff, “Can I continue where I left off?” They wave a hand in the air to illustrate their point.

Laughing slightly, Penny surprises herself with her reply, “You don’t need to ask. Do what you will with me.”

Fawn raises their eyebrows. “Are you sure?” The hand previously used to gesture now brushes over Penny’s jawline, thumb and index finger holding her chin in the end.

“I... I think so.” Penny smiles awkwardly, breath catching in her chest, “I’ll ask you to stop if I’m uncomfortable.”

There’s a silence as Fawn stares into their lover. They trusted Penny, and they knew Penny trusted them as well, however this was a serious matter. Fawn wanted to make absolute sure there were boundaries set in place. But eventually they nod. “Okay,” Their mouth slowly curls, purring, “So would you prefer something rougher?” They expected a negative answer.

Penny laughs breathlessly. “How-how rough?”

Fawn takes a hand between the woman’s legs and dips two fingers against her entrance, not inside, but enough to stimulate the nerve endings.

“Hah!” Penny’s head falls back. A metaphorical swarm of butterflies flies up her torso and escape her lips as a whimpered moan.

Now Fawn laughs, gently assuring, “I didn’t want to insert too quickly and hurt you. But I’m assuming that was nice?”

The digits move, gathering up Penny’s slickness, trailing from the lower edge up to the clitoris smoothly. “Go-gosh, I...” Penny twitches, “I’ve never done that to my-myself.” She bites on one of her knuckles with a balled up fist.

“Oh?” Fawn takes their hand away. They move down, sliding Penny’s legs apart, and placing their face between the thighs. “And this?” They give a quick suck to the clitoris.

Penny moans immediately. She grips the sheets below her, legs shaking. Fawn’s hands dig tighter into her skin and for some reason that only made her heart flutter more. It felt so good! She didn’t even have the words to describe it. Maybe it was like eating a popsicle on a hot summer day, or... “Ah!”

Fawn had moved downwards, digging their tongue slowly inside Penny’s entrance. They watched from below, watching the woman choke on moans and begin to sweat. Their short nails dug into her skin.

“Oh-oh-oh my...” Penny shivers and whines, “Am I being too loud? It feels so go-oo-od!”

The mouth leaves the woman’s crotch. Fawn looks behind them, clearly listening for other signs of life. “No, I think you’re okay.” Fawn nods slowly. “Now where were we?” They bring their lips back, centralizing on the clitoris now. One of their hands releases from Penny’s thigh and scoops two fingers against the entrance. The digits don’t insert all the way, simply testing the waters instead, stimulating the hole.

Slightly anxious of the possibility of others hearing, Penny covers her mouth with a hand. Her breath fogs over her fingers in quick short bursts. A tightening swelled in her hips and belly. She attempted to relax so as not to orgasm too soon, but it was challenging with the double action.

Fawn quickly managed to get their lover to orgasm. It was easier than what they had expected. Penny huffed and puffed and shook until it was over and Fawn’s mouth was covered in the release. They lick their lips. Sitting up, they place kisses on Penny’s sweaty form, traveling up to her neck with their hands on either side of her arms. Wood shifts in the fireplace nearby, the only other sound to accompany Fawn’s lips on the woman’s skin.

“Mm,” Penny breathes, “That was lovely.”

The farmer looks up to meet her gaze. “Are you spent?” They try not to sound like they were expecting an affirmation, but it was hard to hide the emotion. They had gotten quite erect from Penny’s delicious sounds and actions, and would ideally like to penetrate her.

Some of the redness had relaxed away from Penny’s face but now it returns. “No, no,” Penny assures, “I can still do more. What were you thinking of doing?”

“Oh, well I was hoping to put my cock in you. But we don’t have to.” Fawn’s eyes soften, kissing Penny’s cheek and communicating, “Have you had anything more than fingers inside of you?” They assumed the answer was no. Unless Penny’s mom bought her sex toys, which she could see Pam doing out of a complete lack of sexual privacy due to intemperance.

Penny giggles at the thought of answering such a lewd question. She brings her hands up to play with her hair. “I...” Her voice quavers, “I... Have used a shower head. If that counts.”

Fawn’s smile turns into an amused grin, softly chuckling, “Sadly, the real thing doesn’t feel like a shower head. Even on the strongest setting.” They kiss Penny’s forehead. “But please, if you don’t want to-“

“No, no!” Penny interrupts, “I want to. I want to.” She shivers, the orgasmic heat wearing off and the cold air really getting to her now.

Fawn searches for any reluctance or dishonesty in Penny’s eyes but finds none. So they believe her. They smile and reach over to their bedside table. They grab a condom packet and rip the perforated line. With ease and precision, they roll the blue latex over their member. They feel Penny’s eyes on them as they do this. They turn to her. “Would you like me to put some lube on it?”

For a second Penny is confused. But she picks it up quickly and nods, sitting up. She watches Fawn pick up a tube and pour out some clear gel. They rub it onto the previously dry material. And surprisingly, make very little sound doing so.

“Okay.” Fawn grunts, “I know you said ‘do what you will with me’ but I’m worried this will hurt.” Their eyebrows furrow as they admit it.

Penny thinks before replying, “You’re right.” Her eyes cast downwards, “But I want to do this.”

Without doubt, but instead concern, Fawn moves closer and rests a hand on the woman’s thigh. “Don’t be afraid to tell me if it hurts or feel bad.” When Penny doesn’t look up, they gently grasp her chin and force her to meet their gaze. They smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Penny smiles back, exhaling with relief.

The two laid back down, Penny on her spine with her legs spread. Fawn straddled her plush hips and held her waist with their calloused hands. With a little reassurance, Fawn brings a hand to Penny’s clitoris and rubs it slightly, just to get her warm again. Penny responds with breathy whimpering and begging. Finally, Fawn gives in. In the optimal position, folds spread, Fawn slides just the tip of the head inside.

“O-oh!” Penny gasps, covering her mouth with a hand.

Fawn’s eyes widen. “Are you okay?”

Eyes squinting with a smile, Penny chuckles, “No, it’s not that, it’s... I’m shocked by how good it feels.” Her face is beet red and her freckles shimmer in the fireplace glow.

“Oh, thank Yoba.” Fawn chuckles, leaning down and kissing the woman. They slowly rock their hips, giving Penny some stimulation with just the head of their cock. It also helped to gather up some of the orgasmic release still inside her. That would act as an extra layer of lube, and should help ease any pain.

In between kissing, Penny moans, “I... Want more. Please. I can take it.”

Fawn obliges by sliding inside just a little bit more. They repeat this process: moving slightly, giving Penny time to adjust. In this way Penny felt safe and Fawn felt this certain kind of pleasure they’ve never experienced before. The sheets and blankets shift beneath the weight of their bodies, the fireplace nearby dwindling down. The room slowly became even more dimly lit. Fawn reassured Penny, communicating attentively. In return Penny lets out moans of pleasure - a form of admiration and positivity.

“Okay.” Moaning, Fawn straightens their back, “I’m all the way inside of you. How do you feel?”

Penny seems to think before answering, “I feel incredible. I feel...” She chuckles. “I feel like you’re being way too kind to me.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Compassion wells up in Fawn’s chest. They lean down to kiss the woman. “Penny,” They whisper, “I want to do this for you. For us. And frankly, because, I think you’re super fucking sexy.” They smile against Penny’s lips as she laughs.

“Mm, when you put it that way...” Penny purrs gently, “Can you try moving? Slowly, please.”

Fawn nods and gives an affirmative grunt. They straighten their back again, adjusting their grip on Penny’s body. They take a second to memorize how she looks here. Her bangs stick to her face with sweat and her skin glows, her hands gripping the fabric of the bed below. The green in her eyes has darkened with lustful excitement.

Then Fawn slides their hips backwards - slowly - and finds their cock easily engulfing back forward. “Yoba, Penny.” They moan, the tightness of Penny’s insides making their member twitch.

“H-hah...” Penny responds just as well, huffing, “There’s... no pain. That’s surprising.” Her eyebrows furrow with confusion.

Fawn didn’t want to explain right now, instead asking, “Then can I go a bit faster?” They notice a twinge of fear strike across her face. “You can say no.” Their thumbs rub circles into her blushing skin.

The cock moves slowly inside of Penny as she thinks. Right now feels good, but... Maybe faster could feel better? As she moans into the night air, she eventually nods, and replies, “Yes. Yes, you can.”

With barely an utterance, Fawn moves their hips faster.

“Fuck!” Penny gasps, and immediately blushes with embarrassment. But she has barely any time to process what she just said. The farmer’s cock slides in and out of her with ease. It hits her uterine entrance with fury, filling her up sweetly. “Fawn... More.” She whimpers through breathy moans, her body shivering and twitching.

Oh man, Fawn thought, I might not last long. Their back arches slightly with the effort their body strains. But it was worth it. Penny felt so fucking good. They even wanted to laugh at the fact that they made her feel so good to the point of her using expletives! Groaning and breathing heavily, they try to silence themselves to hear more of Penny’s noises below them. Even if it meant ejaculating too soon.

Penny tries to keep her eyes open. She watches Fawn’s focused face, with gritted teeth and droopy green eyes. Her heart swells in time with her legs twitching. “Mm, oh Yoba!” She whines as Fawn hits a delicious spot inside her.

“Fuck, Penny.” Fawn admits, “I’m not gonna last lo-long.” As they say it, their cock twinges with the desire to release. And before Penny can respond they bring a hand to her clitoris and begin rubbing.

Penny had opened her mouth in reply but instead a broken yelp came out. Shocked by the stimulation on her clit, her chest heaves even more, panting out of her mouth now. “Ah-aah, Fawn.” She cries, her eyes having to close now. And they even feel Fawn’s breath on their skin.

“Say my name.”

Penny opens her eyes. Fawn had leaned in, eyes hungry and mouth in a snarl. Their hips had not faltered in speed. In fact, were they going faster? The finger on her clit definitely was. “F-Fawn...” She whimpers, “Why-ahh, right there!” Her eyes squeeze shut again.

Their orgasms begin to bubble up at the same time.

“Just... One more-hng-time.”

Penny can’t even think so she obeys, moaning, “Oh, Fawn!”

With a breathy cry, Fawn’s hips thrust three more times, each much more rapid than the last, only to stop. They fill the condom with thick jets of semen. Below them, Penny chokes on her own moans as she orgasms. They didn’t stop rubbing her clit until she was finished, which made her hips involuntarily thrust.

Once spent, Fawn slowly pulls out. They take their time going to the bathroom with the condom balloon in their hand.

Penny stares at the ceiling of the cabin. As her heartbeat begins to slow, she finds herself smiling. She doesn’t know why, either. She tucks some hair out of her face and takes a deep breath. What a wonderful night.

-

Thunder rumbles the walls of the wooden cabin. Penny slowly flutters open her eyes. She stretches her legs then realizes her nudity. The cabin is dimly lit, with only a lamp and a fireplace nearby. She’s the only one in bed. However, the spot beside her is lukewarm. Her hands slide over the sheet fabric. In place of a body is the sweet smell of pine needles, and an acrid scent of soil. With a big inhale, Penny begins to close her eyes again, until a flash of light brightens the entire room. Very soon after comes a loud rumbling of thunder.

Penny sits up quickly and looks around for a bathroom. As she stands, she finds the space between her legs feeling different. It wasn’t bad or painful. Just... different. She gathers some of Fawn’s clothes and goes to the bathroom.

Once clean, and dressed in a black graphic tee and black jeans, she comes back into the main room. She sees Fawn by the fridge and smiles.

Fawn closes the fridge door and notices a figure in the corner of their eye. They turn, and grin in pleasant surprise. “I see you’ve found some clothes.”

Without even thinking about it, Penny trots over and leans up to kiss Fawn’s cheek. “I didn’t want to wear day old clothes.” She explains softly, “I have to go teach Vincent and Jas today. What time is it?” Her hair smells like Fawn’s shampoo, like grapefruit and mint.

“Like 9, I think.” They bring a wrist up to look at a watch. “Yeah, 9:46.” Smiling, they rest their arms around Penny, hands above her ass.

Penny blushes slightly. More lightning strikes nearby the cottage. She turns to look at the window then back up to the farmer. “How long will it take me to get to the library?”

With a hum, Fawn looks into Penny’s eyes. They’re slightly on edge from the thunderstorm. But otherwise, the green shimmers, full of contentment. “You should be able to make it.” They reply slowly, “If you take the short way, not the way by Marnie’s.” More thunder rumbles, but not as close.

“Okay.” Penny gives a slow nod.

Fawn leans down and kisses her. Just as they do, the door to the cabin opens.

“Hey, do you still need that...”

The two look to the door. A farmer had begun to walk inside when they realized what was happening. He slowly begins to grin. Clearing his throat, he adjusts the sleeves on his white shirt and huffs, “Sorry to interrupt.”

“What is it?” Fawn, to the disappointment of Penny, unwraps from her body and begins to step towards the entrance.

The white haired farmer replies, “Do you still need that albacore? Marm found an extra.” They glance to Penny.

Fawn shakes their head. “No.” They come closer, smiling politely and assuring, “But I’ll be out soon and we can go mining, okay?”

As the other is basically pushed out of the cabin, Fawn turns to see Penny grabbing her shoes. When the door closes Fawn looks to their watch. “Ah.” They sigh.

Penny puts on tennis shoes and a raincoat, also borrowing an umbrella from Fawn. They step outside alongside them. Fawn goes to a chest and grabs a pickaxe and a sword. They attach them to hilts on their belt and walk back over to Penny. They take her arm and walk her out of the farm. The rain patters against their umbrella roofs. Mud splashes beneath their soles. Fawn takes Penny to the minecart, explaining to her that this will take her right to the library in no time.

“Fawn?”

As Fawn begins to press the button to make the minecart leave, they look up at Penny. “Yeah?” They sit in the cart leaning over the side.

Penny moves forward to give Fawn a somewhat sloppy peck on the lips.

Fawn appreciates the effort and the sweetness. They smile and purr, “I’ll see you later, Penny.”

The button is pushed and the minecart begins to scuttle away, an unoccupied one coming to replace it.


End file.
